


Advancement

by ChrisBranNorling



Series: Guild Wars 2 Stories [18]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Talk About Surgery, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 09:56:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10874385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChrisBranNorling/pseuds/ChrisBranNorling
Summary: Cirruel getting ahead in life.1329 AE





	Advancement

“Good morning, Master Gallen,” Cirruel steps around an aged asura into his line of sight. Milky grey eyes squint at her, and a withered hand shoots out of his lap to yank Cirruel’s head down by her chin.

“Cirruel, one of Simmot’s progeny.” She elaborates, the hand releasing her as soon as she utters her mother’s name.

“Of course I knew that.” Gallen scoffs, straightening his back with a loud pop.

“Yes, Master Gallen,” smiling widely, Cirruel gestures towards the open entrance to the operating room. “If you’ll follow me, I’ll get you started.”

Heaving himself up, Gallen shuffles after her, paying no mind to the seemingly deactivated golem sitting to the side of the entrance. “Explain the process!” He snaps.

“As you wish, Master Gallen. I am going to strap your head to the table, your restraint a being high end, and safe, energy cuff based off of what the Peacemakers use, adapted by Tuun, and if you need, I will give you a dose of anaesthesia to decrease your discomfort with the operation.” Cirruel walks over and pats the waist height table. “I will wait for the drug to take effect, if you choose to use it, then use a device called an Ocuvis, created by Kritt, to keep your eyes open.” 

As Gallen manoeuvres himself onto the table, she holds up a large semi-circle that occasionally sparks energy. “Once that is done, I will start the oscillator attached to the Ocuvis. The Ocuvis will measure the width and depth of your cataracts, and after that information is verified to be in line with your previous measurements,” she points at the glowing holographic console at the side of the table, “the surgery will begin.”

Gallen holds up a hand before Cirruel can continue. Reaching up to tug on her ear nervously, she tilts her head as a grin makes Gallen’s already wrinkled face gain an innumerable amount of lines.

“Simmot would be proud of you. I recall her being very excited when you professed an interest in meditech. I had your name in my ears a lot more than her first progeny.” He makes an exaggerated gesture of cleaning out an ear with one of his fingers. “Now get on with it, I taught Kritt everything she knows, so I suppose I can trust her postulation this one time.”

Swallowing passed the lump in her throat, Cirruel smiles as she rubs a sleeve over her eyes.

“Yes, Master Gallen!”


End file.
